Chris Wellington
|siblings = Charles McFarlane (brother) Other Androids (deceased)}} Cunning Humanoid Robot Intelligence Series MKII "Chris" McFarlane is one of the main characters in . He is a robot, or in his own words, a "high-tech humanoid fully-functional bionic android". Appearance Chris resembles a human boy in his mid-teens and stands 5 feet, four inches tall. He has a peach-colored metallic cloak that acts as his skin. Chris' preferred outfit consists of a red undershirt, button-down white plaid shirt, blue jeans jacket, red denim vest, and dark jeans. He also has crazily styled hair-like material at the top of his head. On his face, he has two special blue lenses that resemble human eyes, a nose-shaped metal sensor, and a mouth that is very realistic. This makes him look basically like an ordinary kid. The most noticeable difference is a switch on the back of his neck, which connects to his inner microchip in order to provide him with abilities. Chris also wears a wristwatch that enables him to transfer his consciousness to a portable format. Background Chris was created a couple of centuries prior to the events of The Demon's Light, by inventor Andrew McFarlane. However, Andrew wanted him to be cruel like his other androids, to Chris’ dismay. After discovering Chris had a non-cruel personality, Martin discarded, what he believed to be, the dysfunctional bot in an abandoned barn in the woods near Lake Castiel. Due to this, Chris was in a coma-like status for centuries, until his system sensed human lifeform and rebooted itself, causing him to wake up and discover Atticus, Melissa, and Savannah in the barn. Relationships Savannah Whitesmith Chris and Savannah do not normally get along, but Chris does, in fact, care for her, as he has frequently stated. Melissa Devlin He appreciates spending time with Melissa, although they fight sometimes due to differing opinions. Atticus Anoethite At first, he didn’t care much for Atticus, since he seemed to be kind of rude to Chris. As Chris began to better understand humans, he and Atticus became good friends. They discovered many common interests and goals. Marshall Rooke Chris and Marshall generally get along well, although at the start of the series they found it hard to understand each other. Frequently, they bring up that Chris was the first of the group to notice Michael in the woods, which does amplify the connection between them. Abilities Unlike most androids, he has the ability to smell and also has a plasma sword, as well as enhanced intelligence and enhanced strength. However, he rarely uses his enhanced strength, since it increases his hostility. Chris also has the ability to display human-like emotions if he wishes. Trivia *Chris' biggest fears are the things that can destroy him: **He is afraid of fire since it can burn him into unusable ash. **He is also weary around water since it can completely short-circuit his machinery and damage him beyond repair. *His powers are contained on a microchip that can be removed in order to make him defenseless. *When he speaks, he sometimes starts going into the scientific specifics of the subject, often confusing the others. *He is unable to understand slang and swears as they were not registered in his database. *Even though most people call him Chris, Harrison and Piercy do not, calling him Cunning, since he never told them to call him Chris. **As the series progresses, Chris begins to use the mocking nickname of "Harry" on Harrison as payback for this. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Androids Category:Protagonists